Swalot
|} Swalot (Japanese: マルノーム Marunoom) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 26. Biology Swalot is a tall, purple, amorphous Pokémon. It has red, beady eyes and yellow whiskers. A female Swalot has shorter whiskers than a male. It has puckered lips and can fit an automobile tire in its mouth. Its hands have three fingers. It has a single row of black rhombi running across its midsection, and can expand and contract its body at will. It is capable of swallowing anything whole, and can digest anything except its own stomach lining. It covers prey and opponents with powerful poison. It lives in In the anime Major appearances Swalot first appeared in Deceit and Assist. The Poison Bag Pokémon belonged to a named , who used it to compete in the Grand Festival. In From Brags to Riches, a Trainer named Dominick used a Swalot and to battle Ash's Corphish and . Corphish managed to defeat Dominick's Swalot. Paul's brother, Reggie, also owns a Swalot which appeared in Lost Leader Strategy! Minor appearances A Swalot that was painted to look like a was shown at the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go. A 's Swalot appeared in Summer of Discovery!. Pokédex entries . Swalot sprays a powerful poison onto its opponents from its pores.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Unlike its , Swalot has only made one key appearance in the Pokémon Adventures manga, being one of the Factory Pokémon fighting Pike Queen Lucy and Palace Maven Spenser. Although it seemingly won using a after putting the former's to sleep, the serpent awoke using its ability and counterattacked with a maneuver, defeating it. Later, a member of the International Police was shown to have a Swalot. The illustrator of Pokémon Adventures from Volume 10 onwards, Satoshi Yamamoto, is represented by a Swalot. In both of Swalot's appearances, an representing author Hidenori Kusaka was seen alongside. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries a tire whole in one gulp. It secretes a horribly toxic fluid from the pores on its body.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 16, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 124 Blau Salon: Stage 429}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Gunk Shot|Poison|Physical|120|80|5||'}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Smog|Poison|Special|30|70|20||'}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=317 |name2=Swalot |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia *Swalot is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 467. Origin Swalot's appearance may be based on a single, giant poison gland. Swalot might be based upon a generic organism that uses . It has been compared to a by many fans, but the popular blobfish photograph is copyright 2003, which is shortly after the Generation III games was released, and shows a front view of a heavily damaged specimen. Name origin Swalot may be a play on the phrase, "swallow a lot," as in consuming a large amount of food or drink. Marunoom may be a combination of 丸呑み marunomi (swallowing whole) and nomu (swallow or gulp). In other languages and |fr=Avaltout|frmeaning=A corruption of |es=Swalot|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schlukwech|demeaning=From and |it=Swalot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko= 꿀꺽몬 Koolkkokmon|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=吞食獸 / 吞食兽 Tūnshíshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Devouring beast" }} External links |} de:Schlukwech fr:Avaltout it:Swalot ja:マルノーム pl:Swalot zh:吞食兽